Agency Reincarnation
by Callicanios
Summary: Third installment of my Death Note series. Following Guilty until Proven Innocent and Agents of Death: After disposing of the Death Notes our Agents have escaped a new foe. One Hidden deep in C's past. Now our agents must find their new enemy from within the shadows and reclaim the fallen Whammy Agency. If you haven't guessed, AU. LxLight, MelloxMatt, NearxSayu, CxBB
1. Rogue Agency

Sayu sat on the wooden dock staring at her reflection in the crystal blue water, "I know what I left was for me… But me? And him? Really?" Sayu looked over her shoulder at Nate sitting near the shore reading a book in the brilliant afternoon sun under the shade of a tropical tree.

B was laying stretched out in the tree sleeping on one of the strong branches that tangled outward. Mello ran down the dock and jumped over Sayu splashing her and soaking her clothes. "Hey!"

Matt slowly walked up behind her, "Would you care to join us? You're already wet at this point."

Sayu turned around and put her best smile, "You're actually outside?"

Matt scratched the back of his head, "Light took my Gameboy and my PSP. So, until I spend some time outside I'll never get them back." Sayu chuckled softly as Matt fell into the water face first and resurfaced for air. Matt held his hand out, "It's actually really nice."

Sayu grinned and took his hand and he lifted her into the water that was only waist deep. "It's so warm, almost like bath water." Sayu smiled as she laid back and floated along the surface.

Light set up an impressive command center and sent a highly encrypted and cryptic message to a variety of email addresses created all over the world for different IP addresses and through proxy port after proxy port. Then finally delivered to Watari.

"Watari- We are fine, I cannot disclose our location on the 2.9% this is decrypted and solved. We are with everyone and are all in good health. Fear not. We are in a safe location. Death Notes have been destroyed. We are now actively gathering Intel on our perusers. Take care. –R"

L sat next to Light watching him chewing on his thumb as C paced in the hallway thinking. L leaned into the hallway, "If you think any louder the neighbors will complain."

C stopped pacing and sighed, "The nearest neighbors aren't for 6 miles, through a jungle."

Light grumbled, "That's the point he's making, stop stressing out. Watari knows or will know. And we're remote enough no one will pick up the signal tower that Matt set up."

L looked out the window sighing with a tad of jealousy, "They're all so carefree."

C growled and continued to pace, "We however cannot afford that sort of freedom or luxury."

Light stood up and stretched, "I suppose I should make something for everyone to eat, Sayu is okay at cooking, but I want to eat and enjoy it."

L placed his index finger on his bottom lip and followed Light into the kitchen. "Will you make something for me?" Light smiled and kissed L's cheek. "C! There is like nothing here, which really doesn't surprise me, it is just a hideout, but we need groceries. You're the only one who knows who we're being hunted by. So take B and get food for me to make, or we'll be hearing a chorus of stomachs."

C stopped pacing and blinked a couple of times, "Why do I have to take B?"

Light folded his arms and gave an irritated stare, "Okay, smartass! Find your way around the area with out him."

C frowned and touched the door handle, "Very well. I will return with items of nutrition. What do you require?"

Light quickly scribbled a list of things down for C and handed it to him. C traded his usual trademark black trench coat for a lighter white concealment cloth that carried a small arsenal of light weighted weapons inside it. As he stepped out the door he whistled and B perked up with a smirk, "Road trip?!"

Sayu decided she had enough of swimming and walked out of the ocean and onto the shore and knocked on the door, "Light? Can you bring me towel and a change of clothes, please?"

Light walked up to the door holding new dry clothes and held out a towel for her to change behind. She changed her clothes from behind the towel that Light he,pod up like a curtain. "Done?" Sayu nodded, and Light hung up her clothes.

Sayu sat in a hammock hanging from the tree and watched Near read his book. He closed the book after being watched for a few minutes, and turned to look at her. He stood up and smiled at her, "Sayu?"

She shook her head and blushed realizing she was staring at him awkwardly. "I'm sorry, Nate."

He walked towards her and held out his hand, "Walk with me?" She smiled softly and took his hand. "I know you don't remember, but we once walked like this before. I wish I could show you." Nate interlocked their fingers and looked away from her.

Sayu smiled then linked their arms together. "I feel like, Déjà vu? Like, this has happened before." Sayu stepped in front of him and stared into his deep grey eyes. "I'm very drawn to you." Near gently caressed her chin with his fingertips making her blush brightly. "Um… Have we?"

Near tilted his head slightly, "Have we what?"

Sayu blushed more, "Have we kissed?"

Near gave a small smile, "Yeah. We've kissed."

Sayu looked out towards the water, "Can we do it again?"

Near pulled her close and rested his hands on her hips and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Sayu, I know it's early… Again, but, I want you to know… I love you. You don't have to say it yet. I know you don't have your memories, and I don't want you to…" Sayu placed her index and middle fingers on his lips. She smiled and gave him a loving glance in his eyes and pulled him down to her height and gave him a deeper kiss.


	2. Panamanian Passions

C drove the old truck along the dirt jungle path as BB directed him where to go while watching out of the window mindlessly. C gave BB a passing glance as Beyond was glancing at C. C's intense blue eyes flicked back to the road and BB sighed and huffed leaning his head on the window. C kept his eyes on the trail but placed a hand on Beyond's hand that rested on his leg. "I'm sorry."

Beyond looked up at the man, "For what?"

C flinched, "I'll never be that person you search for in me."

Beyond smirked, "Oh, I know. But, the fact that you thought about it, speaks volumes. I don't want you to be anything else than the man who got hung up for over a decade. I can figure the rest out as we go." He smiled and looked back out the window. "We'll arrive soon, we need to park and hide the truck then walk into town."

C pulled the truck over to the side of the path behind a tree then exited and sliced several large branches down with precise throwing dagger strikes. C turned around the be inches from Beyond's red eyes. "Beyond…"

Beyond rolled his eyes and gave a half smile, "Don't force it, Caspy. I get it, I'm a big boy, I've learned to handle temporary rejection." Beyond turned around to start walking into town.

Caspian grabbed Beyond from behind and pulled him into some thick bushes placing his hand over his mouth. He leaned placing his lips on Beyond's ear and in an almost inaudible breathy tone, "We're being hunted." Beyond took a silently breath steadying himself and nodded signaling its okay. Caspian took his hand away from his mouth and continued to keep his lips to his ear. "I do love you. With every fiber of my being. Lest you'd have died by now." Beyond blushed at this statement. "Do you trust me?" Beyond nodded quickly. "Do exactly as I say…"

Beyond darted out of the bushes following the exact pattern of steps C told him to take the sniper took aim and fired, missing marginally. As he brought his gun down to reload his eyes met C's deep gaze. "The reaper of Souls…" the assassin's voice tapered off as Caspian plunged a Kunai into his neck. He dropped from the tree and landed with cat-like grace.

Beyond took a deep breath and put his hands in his pockets then started walking to town, "If we don't hurry Light will have kittens."

C stared at BB with a disturbed face as he ran to catch up. "How? That is physically impossible… And genetically…"

Beyond turned and pressed a kiss on Caspian's lips. "Shut up. It's a figure of speech."

C gave an awkward smirk and placed his hands on Beyond's shoulders and pulled him into another kiss.

* * *

Matt laid back on the dock with his arms behind his head and his red hair falling into his face as Mello dangled his feet off the dock. Watching the sun set and hearing his own stomach grumble. "Did Light send C and B out for food?"

Mello nodded and stood up, "I'm going to get changed… Hey… Where is-" Mello was silenced with Matt's lips and soft hug. Mello smiled softly and pulled his head back, "Something has been bothering me."

Matt tilted his head, "Am I in trouble?"

Mello laughed, "No. How did Light get your electronics away from you?"

Matt blushed, "Have you ever stood near Light, and I don't mean in the general vicinity… I mean. Like right next to him?" Mello shook his head. Matt sighed, "He has a way with words… And sleeper holds."

Mello's cheeks burned bright red and threatened to release a loud cackle. "So… Wait." He accidentally released a small giggle. "He put you in a sleeper hold?"

Matt sighed and hung his head, "Yeah… I don't like passing out, so I agreed."

Mello stopped laughing and put a hand on his shoulder, "I know… I'm sorry. Let's go see if Light has an food, or if you can at least have one of your games back."

Matt followed Mello into house to see Light pacing and L haunched over in a chair, "C and B still aren't back. I can't say for sure, however, there is a distinct possibility that they should have been here by now, perhaps, seventy-two? No, seventy-three percent chance."

Matt shrugged, "Maybe they finally hooked up."

Mello laughed and followed Matt into the room they were sharing, "It would be about damn time!"

Matt held up a finger towards Mello and ran out towards the kitchen, "Hey, Light?"

Light's face wore a worried but trying to stay calm façade. He stopped pacing and stared out the window that was above the sink, "What, Matt?"

Matt stood next to him, "Don't worry, they'll be back, they wouldn't leave us. And C… He's the stuff of Whammy legends and ghost stories told to the younger orphans. He won't go down easy, just the mention of him would make kids shiver. We all thought he was just a scary story… Well, I did, until I saw him in the flesh." Light smiled and handed Matt his games and watched him skip to his room where Mello waited, "Got 'em, Mels!" Matt slammed the door behind him.

* * *

L watched Matt run into his room then stood up, putting his hands in his pockets and walked up behind light, snaking his hands around his waist. "I love you, but you worry more than you should… You'll be old and grey by the time your 30!"

Light closed his eyes and let out an audible sigh, "Will you still love me?" L blinked a couple times. "When I'm no longer young and beautiful?" L rested his head in between Light's shoulder blades. "When all I have left is my aching soul?"

L smiled and held Light tighter, "I will love you even more."

Light opened his eyes and turned around and snagged L up into a hug before he could completely lose his balance. "I will always love you, I always have. No matter what fate throws at us. I believe we were meant to be here together." Light gently pressed his lips onto L's neck.

L tilted his head away from Light allowing him more access letting out a soft moan. "Mm, Light." L could feel Light's hands rest onto his hips. "Not here." Light smiled into his kisses on L's neck, but continued to trail kisses to the top of his shoulders. "Light! Please…" His voice trailing off into more soft moans.

Light slowly backed L against the island in the center of the kitchen, "Do I have to stop?"

L was panting lightly, "Well, just not in here… They could be back any minute… I would really hate to be in that compromising position with either of them looking at me. I mean, Beyond is my brother, and Caspian… He's basically my brother, I grew up with both of them." L muttered as he placed his thumb on his lips pushing the upper lip upwards slightly and made the pouting face he knew Light couldn't resist. "We could always move this to a more secluded room."

Light lifted L off the ground and over his shoulder walking to the room they had claimed, "Well. When you put it like that…" L smiled watching the main room get more distant.

L caught the doorknob with his toes, "Hold on, Mister Yagami." Light gave a sexually frustrated groan that could have almost been mistaken for a growl.

"What, Luis, it's been a while." Light tensed up, but when L started speaking he seemed to relax again.

"Sorry. I didn't mean for it to come off as I was trying to stall." L sheepishly mumbled.

Light turned the door knob and tossed L on the bed, shut the door behind him then crawled up to L and pinned him down with a stare that felt like it was devouring him. L gave a devious smirk. Then stole a quick kiss, earning a menacing smile from Light.

* * *

Near and Sayu sat on the beach of the ocean watching the phytoplankton sparkle in the tiny waves. Sayu staring at Near as he looked up to the sky that lit up with tiny diamonds. "Why?" Sayu whispered without thinking.

Near looked down at her and watched her honey brown eyes, "I don't want to love somebody else…"

Sayu blushed bright red, "I, I meant, why me in the first place."

Near looked back up at the starlit night, "You were the first to see me as a nice guy, and you told me that you thought I was cute, I guess a guy can get hung up on their first love."

Sayu smiled and laid her head on his shoulder, "I'm your first love?"

Near blushed slightly, "Sayu… You're my first everything…"

Sayu's eyes widened, "Everything?"

Near cleared his throat, "Well, first kiss… The first girl to hold my hand… Not call me a freak, or albino. You're the first girl who ever wanted anything to do with me out in public. Let's see, you're also… Uh, maybe too soon."

Sayu searched the side of Near's face for clues. "Also what."

Near sighed, "No, it's okay. You're just the first girl I ever liked."

Sayu narrowed her eyes a little, "Nate Rivers, what else?"

Near cringed at his name, "Well, it's to be assumed if you're my first kiss it's a safe assumption that I lost my virginity to you." His face turned beat red and he turned away from her.

Sayu gasped and covered her mouth with her hands, then she reached out for his shoulder, "Really? You're just so cute, I have a hard time seeing it like that."

Near gave her a disheartened stare, "Well, you are."

Sayu softly laid her hand on his shoulder and she moved closer to him. "Nate, I-I… Know it to be true in my heart…"

Near looked her over once, "Know what?"

Sayu sat on his lap and pressed their lips together, "That, I love you."


	3. Lost Ambitions

Beyond leaned into C's embrace, "You really are the most inconvenient person of my life."

C smiled and looked up his voice purring deeply, "Sorry."

Beyond grabbed Caspian's hand and led him towards town. Passing various stands of handmade goods, small shops with hand picked fruits and vegetables. Caspian stopped and smelled the air, with a subtle smile. Beyond watched him, "Smells good? By the time we get back it'll be too late for him to make anything, we should just get food and some groceries. I don't intend being here long."

Caspian nodded following Beyond into a small grocery store, it was humid and wasn't full of pleasing aromas like the air outside. Caspian followed Beyond with his hands in his pockets trying to breathe as little as possible.

Beyond looked back at him and laughed, "Not so pleasant? It's the meat, the refrigeration techniques aren't as advanced as other countries. If I ever lived here permanently I would probably become a vegan." Caspian nodded still holding his breath. Beyond smiled and kissed his cheek, "Why don't you do and stand guard outside the store, I'll pick up the rest of Light's list."

Caspian darted outside before Beyond could actually finish his sentence and upon exiting the small building he gasped for air. Recomposing himself he lit a cigarette and studied the crowd from behind a pair of sunglasses he pulled from his pockets. Scanning over every person in the crowd he spotted a little girl crying. C approached her cautiously, "Donde esta tu madre?"

The little girl looked up from behind swollen eyes then sobbed louder. C looked around uncomfortably, "Where is your mother?"

Her ears perked up, "I don't know, everyone speaks a different language and I can't find her!"

C sighed and held out his hand, "I will assist you in finding your mother." The little girl stared at him for a minute.

"But… Mister… I'm not supposed to go anywhere with strangers." She said backing away a little.

C reached into his pocket and showed his ID to her. "Look, I'm a good guy. I promise."

The little girl looked at his MI5 ID, she smiled, "You're from England?" Caspian nodded and hoisted her up on his shoulders, "You're really tall, Mister!"

Caspian held her legs, "Can you see your mother?"

Beyond walked out of the store with bags of groceries and smiled at the sight that had unfolded. The little girl leaned forward, "There! She's got the bright red hair running around!"

Caspian nodded and waved at Beyond who approached them, "Whose this young lady?"

Caspian started walking in the direction of the little girls mother, "Lost."

The little girl eyed Beyond and Caspian as she was being put down and smothered by her mother's frantic hugs. "If you make each other happy you should be together." The little girl smiled and hugged Caspian's leg, "Thank you for helping me!"

Caspian blushed while smiling and ruffled her hair. Then took some bags from Beyond, "Shall we?" Beyond smiled at C's still slightly red cheeks.

They walked next to each other in silence before reaching the truck and placing the bags in the cab. Beyond pulled Caspian back and pushed him against the truck. Caspian blinked a couple times in surprise. Beyond leaned in pressing against Caspian, "I've had enough if your game. If this is a who can last longest, you win."

Caspian stared into Beyond's eyes, "Well."

Beyond put his hand on his mouth, "No, shut up, I'm not done, how long are you going to wait? I don't want to…" Beyond hissed and pulled his hand back, "Did you seriously just bite me?!"

Caspian narrowed his eyes, "I never know how to start it. Okay? I didn't know then and trust me, I still don't."

Beyond's eyes softened, "I…" Beyond rested his head on Caspian's chest. He could feel himself being wrapped in a hug.

Caspian kissed the top of his head, "I love you. I always did, always will. That's why I never came for you, that's why I stayed away. When I sought my real parents I realized that I could never come home. I wasn't just casted out, I was thrown away."

Beyond looked up to see the face of the man who was always strong and never showed emotion. He felt something wet hit his cheek and run down, "A tear?" Beyond touched the droplet in thought. "Caspy?"

"They trained me, how to kill, but never live, how to destroy, never create. How to hate… But never love. How am I supposed to treat you the way I know you should be treated? How could I give you what you deserve when all I know is death and destruction." Caspian gently pushed Beyond away, "Get the groceries back to them, it's late… I'm going to walk back." Caspian slowly took a few steps away.

Beyond called out to him, "How? How will you get back?!"

Caspian gave a pained smile back towards Beyond, "I've found you before, I'll do it again… I mapped the route back. I'll be back by morning. I don't sleep much anyway, I'll be okay. Just go."

Beyond messed his hair up, growled loudly and got in the truck slamming the door and peeling around and speeding off into the jungle darkness. He dropped a single tear, "Fucking asshole."

Caspian lowered his gaze to the ground, "I'm so sorry, Beyond."


	4. Romantic Reversals

Matt closed the door behind him and turned around to bump into Mello's lips on his, Mello dropped his swim shorts, "I'm going to give you an option…"

Matt parted the kiss and set his games on the nightstand then grabbed Mello by the shoulders and giving him an aggressive kiss. "You. I want you."

Mello bit his bottom lip and untied Matt's shorts. "How badly?" He slowly pulled Matt's shorts down to reveal a fully erect member, "Oh! I see!"

Matt lifted Mello off the ground and laid him on the bed, "I want you."

Mello gave a devious half smile, "What are you waiting for?"

Matt wet his lips and stared at Mello hungrily. Matt gave Mello a soft kiss rolling him to his side gently. Matt trailed sensual kisses along Mello's side while gently applying lube to his member and his partner's entrance, "Are you sure?" Mello smiled and nodded. Matt smiled and nibbled on Mello's hip, receiving a pleasured breathy moan from him. Matt slowly slid himself into Mello's tight entrance, who instantly tightened at the sensation.

"Holy fuck, Matt, your fucking huge!" Mello growled behind gritted teeth.

Matt flinched, "I'm sorry."

Mello groaned out in both pleasure and pain, "No, don't be. It's nice. Just start moving."

Matt blushed a deep red color that rivaled his hair, then he began to slowly push into his lover. Mello arched his back and moaned out loudly. Matt slowly started to pick up pace gently widening his partner. Matt caressed Mello's jawline and laid a gentle kiss on his lips as he continued to pick up pace. Mello closed his eyes and deepened the kiss as he could feel Matt's other hand in his golden hair.

Matt's paced had increased but seemed to heighten every sense in Mello's body and Matt stayed at that steady pace, rhythmic and predictable, but perfect. He reached down and grabbed ahold of his own member as Matt thrusted into him and kept their embrace romantic with deep kisses and soft sighs and groans. Mello began to pump himself in tune with Matt's rhythm.

Mello bucked his hips sporadically and screamed out in pleasure as he began to climax and reach an orgasm. "Oh, God, Matty! Harder and faster!"

Matt turned Mello onto his stomach and pulled his rear up to his own hips then slid himself back in and began to push into his partner more desperately. Slamming into his partner creating the skin on skin contact noise and causing the bed to creak. Picking up his pace until he couldn't contain himself any longer, as Mello gave his final pleasured scream Matt found himself giving into the pleasure of the moment and orgasming himself, emptying himself into his partner. Matt pulled himself back and laid behind Mello pulling him back into his arms and kissing his shoulder romantically.

"I never say it enough. I love you." Matt whispered softly into Mello's ear causing him to smile and close his eyes sleepily.

"I love you, Matty." Mello settled back into Matt's chest and curled up in his hug. Yawning he laughed quietly, "How did you get Light to give them back?"

Matt softly chuckled and pulled the blanket over them, "He's so stressed about where BB and C are he probably doesn't care about something to trivial. You should have saw him though… Pacing like a worried mother who let her daughter go out on her first date with a boy. And the look, he's really worried."

Mello sighed and rolled his eyes, "He's perfect for him, L doesn't worry enough. Although, he seemed pretty preoccupied when we came in."

Matt and Mello laid in silence taking in the scene until they were interrupted by the screams coming from another room. Mello looked back at Matt who was already about to start laughing, "Sounds like when Light takes lead he isn't very kind."

Mello and Matt both busted into laughter at the same time. "I almost feel bad for L, that sounds brutal…"

Matt smiled and kissed Mello's neck, "So he's a stressed fuck." They both laughed again.

Mello turned around and wrapped his arms around Matt's waist, "Where do you think Near and Sayu went?"

Matt thought for a few minutes, "Well it seems like tonight is fuck your partner night, so probably the same thing. I talked him into doing it with her the first time, seems like he sent her to heaven and back. So… I would imagine her body would remember something like that, if no, I feel bad for her."

Mello pulled his arms back and rested his face into Matt's chest, "It would really suck to lose your memories like that."

Matt nodded slowly, "I don't know how she tolerates it."

Mello smiled, "She's strong. I'm jealous, I wish I had parents that made both me and my siblings strong people. They're both really strong, Light not so much physically, but I wouldn't want to play chess against him… But Sayu, she's brave, smart, strong and a over all accepting. They'll be alright? Won't they, Matty?"

Matt smiled, "Are you worried about Near's feelings?" Matt gently stroked Mello's blonde tresses.

Mello snorted, "Fuck no! But I love Sayu like a sister, I wouldn't want her to think she needs to carry on that relationship if she didn't want to. Or I wouldn't want her to be with him for the wrong reasons, I worry about her. She's strong but she's young like us, I just don't want to see her hurt."

Matt kissed Mello's forehead, "You're a good brother."


	5. Eyes of Death

The sun breached the horizon shining light into the room where L had actually fallen asleep in. L slowly opened his eyes and placed his hand where Light should have been. L smelled the air, "I don't smell food, perhaps her just woke up?" L slowly stepped into the bathroom and started the shower sighing at his reflection.

Light stood on the porch of the cottage staring at the place where he sent his errand boys to retrieve needed supplies. Light lit the fifth cigarette and put the fourth one out next to his coffee cup that had long since been emptied. One of the smaller trees at the entrance started to move Light looked up in both terror and relief.

C stepped out of the brush and scanned the immediate area suspiciously with his eyes then his gaze landed on a borderline frantic Light. Upon making eye contact he walked past Light and grabbed his coat and lit a cigarette, "No. Before you ask. I don't want to talk about it. But on my honor, I will make it right." C sat down at the table in the kitchen loading his firearms with full clips and placing projectile weapons in his coats pockets as well as a back up clip for each gun.

Sayu walked out rubbing her eyes sleepily walking past C, she grabbed her cup then paused. "Are we going to war?"

C's intense blue eyes never left the focus of what he was doing, after a moment of silence as Sayu poured her coffee. C finished his preparations and slung a large shotgun over his shoulder and picked up a heavy briefcase, "I am." C started to leave and looked over his shoulder, "No one comes or goes until I have returned with Beyond. Understood, S?"

Sayu straightened up and gave a determined nod, "Understood."

He put his sunglasses on, "You're in charge of security, S. Do not disappointment." She nodded and sat in the living room with her coffee waiting for the others to come out of their rooms. C walked past Light, "Get inside. Don't come out." C walked departed the same path he entered from. As he walked through the jungle Light could hear the animals silence themselves in his presence.

Sayu stood next to him on the porch, "I've heard of wildlife silencing themselves in the presence of an overwhelming predator… But never a man."

Light scoffed, "He's no man. He's a demon. An angry one at that." Light stepped back inside as Sayu timidly watched the one man arsenal of skill and weaponry disappear into the thicket of green plant life.

* * *

C retraced his steps to the last place he saw Beyond and followed the tire tracks until he found the wreckage. There were several bullet holes pierced into the truck. C opened the door and analyzed the situation that potentially unfolded. "Supplies are still here. This was no robbery by locals." He reached into the cab of the truck and grabbed a couple of orange bottles with bright yellow stickers on them, C then studied the ground and found upheaved soil. "Struggle." The followed the drag lines and footprints.

By the time C had tracked the truck it was already midday, even longer to track down their base of operation. C stared at the sky as it brilliantly lit with orange. Perched in a tree with thick sturdy branches he assembled his first weapon. The XS1 .338 Lapua Magnum, highly powerful and just as silent, the perfect weapon to kill any long distance guards.

* * *

B took a strong punch to the face, "Tell us where they are!"

B spit blood out of his mouth, "If I don't tell you, you'll kill me? But if I do… Whammy Agency will kill me. So I mean, either way. I'm dead. At least, if you kill me I'll look like a hero. By the way… It's been a few hours… You didn't happen to grab the prescriptions out of the truck you so rudely dragged me from… Did you?" B looked up to the man defiantly. Only to have his face punched down towards the floor again.

"Why the hell would we do that?" The stocky man asked.

Beyond gave a soft manic laugh, "What time is it?" Blood dripped from his eyebrow and mouth.

The man growled, "You don't need to know that!"

Beyond started to cackle, "Come sun rise one of us will be dead. For your sake. Pray it's you!" His eyes gave off a soft crimson glow. "Because, if it's me, I'll haunt the fuck out of you!" Beyond defiantly lifted his head once again. "I see. Syndicate. Well. You know, I have a story for you."

The stocky man laid his knuckles into Beyond's cheek making him irritatedly readjust his jaw. "Shut up, already!"

Beyond smiled with a half crazed grin. "Once upon a time. There were three little boys, we all lived together. Ones eyes were as dark as night, the other, his eyes were red, like the demon he had been casted to be. And the last… His eyes were special. Eyes that could strike fear into the very souls of the ones who were brave enough to stare into the abyss."

* * *

The sun made a final flash across the sky as it disappeared behind the horizon, a large gun sat mounted on the large branch and silent shots whizzed through the air. Taking out unseen enemies. The moonlight highlighted the silhouette of the former mercenary. He pulled two curved daggers from his waist and dropped from the tree slowly moving into position.

* * *

"You see. The eyes of Death. Shinigami eyes, they aren't so easy to get rid of when your born with them." Beyond released a couple crazed laughs, "You know, I'm on medication for a reason. My mother was suppose to die in labor. And I was supposed to be strangled by my own umbilical cord. Tragic, right?" The stocky man slammed another punch into him. "You're starting to piss me off. How much would you wager half of your forces are already dead? If you're right. I'll stop talking… But if I'm right…" Beyond gave a sadistic smile laced with insanity.


	6. The Reaper

The window shattered with a single arrow that planted itself heavily into the wall. Beyond stared at it in disbelief. "Really? A fucking arrow? Who the hell carries that kind of shit still?"

The stockier man pulled the curled piece of paper. "Release him or more die. –Reaper". His eyes widened and he pulled a radio out of his desk drawer, "Reaper is here! Report! How many of us still stand?!"

The radio crackled with silence, then a deep voice came over the wavelength, "Now the dream of this life must end, and so too must the dreamers within it. But now is the end of days, and I am the Reaper."

Beyond stared at the stocky man, "Oh. You're fucked now." Beyond shifted uncomfortably when a .9mm. Pistol was held just below his right ear. "You think that will stop him? It will only fuel him." Beyond smirked as a set of heavy footsteps approached the door, "Not him."

The door creaked open and a man fell inside of the doorway coughing and spitting up blood, "He… We." The man's eyes grew hallow in the stare of pure terror. "He's a living weapon." The stare never wavered from the frightened state as he rolled onto his back and his breathing slowed to a stop.

Beyond crinkled his face in disgust, "Ew. Got him good though. Guess you've really fired him up. Those are close combat wounds."

The syndicate post leader held the gun closely and started shouting, "I'll kill him! Don't think I won't! He's supposed to be dead already! You were supposed to finish this!"

C hung himself upside down from the rafters and placed his cold hands on the base of the man's skull and whispered quietly, "Consider this my resignation." With a lightning speed movement he snapped the man's neck and reached up grabbing the rafters with one hand and lowered himself behind Beyond. He gently caressed his hair and kissed the top of his head.

Beyond wiggled, "Let me out!"

Caspian walked past him and lined six orange bottles along the edge of the table and leaned against it next to them, "In due time."

Beyond hung his head. "Can I have my medicine? I don't want to lose my lucidity… I've taken quite a liking to it."

Caspian eyed Beyond, "Very well." Caspian cut the rope binding BB. Beyond stretched his arms out and stood up opening the bottles of pills and knocking back the medications with nothing to drink. Beyond closed his eyes and took a couple deep breaths. Caspian waited patiently for him to collect his medicine and anything else he wanted. "I disobeyed orders." Beyond turned around sighing and was met with a gun being handed towards him. "By protocol I should be put down."

Beyond stared at the gun then looked up at C's downward eyes. "I can't shoot you. No. I won't shoot you, you'll spend some time making this up to me." Beyond folded his arms and leaned against the doorway, "If anything I have leverage." Beyond watched Caspian internally war with himself, "Take me home, Caspy."

Caspian brushed past him taking Beyond's hand in his. As they walked through the scene of carnage, bodies laying about in the courtyard of the small manor and blood spattered on the walls. Beyond surveyed the surroundings before realizing as they were leaving, Caspian was leaving a healthy blood trail. Beyond yanked on Caspian's hand hard enough to yank him back causing him to groan in agony. "What?! We need to get the supplies to the other agents."

Beyond glared at him and pulled his coat open to find a large wound that had been triaged. A deep wound bleed heavily. "What the hell, and what happens when you drop from blood loss?"

Caspian pulled his coat shut and growled darkly, "My atonement can only be paved by my death."

Beyond stared angrily at Caspian, "You think dying will answer your problems? Absolve your crimes? Heal those you hurt?"

Caspian closed his eyes and pressed on, "No, I think you're worthless when it comes to patching anyone up."

Beyond blinked a couple times in surprise, "Rude!"

Caspian limped to the tree where he had left the supplies after disposing of his enemies aside from the last man. He lifted several bags of food and held his head up looking towards the sky breathing heavily, "If you don't help I'll leave you behind and whatever I couldn't grab." He limped in the direction of Beyond's residence. Beyond picked up the rest and trailed behind Caspian hanging his head like a child who was being reprimanded.

They exited the jungle and approached the house and Caspian fell to his knee bracing himself with his hands. Beyond dropped the bags and ran up to him catching him in mid fall. The sun was coming up over the horizon as Beyond dragged Caspian to the porch and yelled for help from the occupants inside. L who had been awake came out to assist him, "What the hell happened?"

The dragged him inside and L called for Light. Light sleepily scrambled from the room, "L what is—oh, holy shit! Sayu! Get out here!"

Sayu threw the door opened and ran to Light's side, "What do you need?"

"The bags outside, I had a little foresight and asked them to bring some medical supplies." Light said as he was cutting the shirt from C. Sayu took off outside and grabbed all the bags bringing them in on one trip. Light pulled out some of the supplies, "B, do you have any cleaning agents? Hydrogen peroxide? Biodine?" Beyond shook his head. Light thought for a second, "Alcohol?"

Beyond snapped his fingers, "I have vodka!" Beyond ran and retrieved the alcohol and running back handing it to Light.

Light quickly soaked his hands in it, "Hold him down. This is going to sting. Beyond, fishing line, and a needle." Beyond got up to retrieve both items. Light poured a small amount of alcohol in his hands and pressed his hands on the wound, "I don't feel the bullet, he must have removed it. Sayu how is he doing?"

Sayu held her hand to his wrist and watched her watch, "Not all that good, he's pale from bloodless and his pulse is very weak."

Light lit the needle on fire with a lighter then rubbed it down with a small hand towel that was soaked in alcohol he then dunked the needle into the alcohol. "C? I need you to focus on my voice, okay?" C gave a couple pained and quick gasps for air and made eye contact with Light. "Good, you can't give up. You're stronger than that." Light kept prodding him on as he quickly stitched the wound closed. "You already removed the bullet, it's cleaned out, okay? I already stitched it shut, I need you to hang on just a little while."

Caspian's body began to tremble as he looked up at the ceiling, "Light! I think he's going into shock!" Sayu cried out, "He's beginning to convulse."

Caspian's body stopped shaking and his breaths steadied, though his gaze hallow. He began whispering incoherent things, "I see you…" His voice was weak and shaky, he reached up, "A…"


	7. Reckless Love

Sayu sat cradling C's head stroking his hair, "C? Whose A?" She gently shook him, "Pay attention to my voice!"

C blinked a couple of times and gave out a loud pained gasp. Sayu gently stroked his hair again, "Stay here. We need you. You wouldn't abandon us would you?" She rested her left hand on his shoulder and kept her right hand gently going over his hair. "You did good, you brought Beyond home." Sayu leaned in to his ear, "Don't leave him now. Don't die."

C placed his hand on her hand that was resting on his shoulder, and gave a couple stressed and pained swallows, "Not yet." He rested his head against her folded leg, "I refuse to give in." His voice was quiet and shaky.

* * *

Light stood in the shower staring at the wall lost in thought. L was haunched over in a chair outside watching the water chewing on his thumb. Matt played his video games in the couch opposing to where Caspian and Sayu were, in case she needed anything he told everyone. Mello stood in the kitchen smoking a cigarette and occasionally lifting his coffee up to his mouth to take a drink. Near sat at the kitchen table behind a computer screen typing and then reading. Beyond sat at the end of the dock staring into the water. All wore heavy and solemn faces.

* * *

Sayu smiled slightly at Caspian's voice, "Whose A?"

Caspian shifted his wound away from any contact, "A was B's predecessor. He cracked under the pressure of a case and committed suicide. Why? How do you know that name?"

Sayu stared at him puzzled, "He doesn't remember? Was he truly that close?" Sayu smiled, "Oh! I just overheard it."

Caspian nodded and closed his eyes, "I'm tired."

Sayu looked around, "Rest, you deserve it. Just don't die."

Caspian took a deep breath and released it with a shaky exhale. Light came out of the room him and L were staying in and came over to Sayu and Caspian. He lifted his wrist and felt for a pulse watching his watch. "He's stabilizing."

Light gently rested his arm back down and walked into the kitchen. Both Near and Mello looked back at him with expecting faces. "He's fine. Our security is another matter. They've clearly done their homework."

Near turned his computer around to show Light what he had found, "It appears this syndicate has been raising children to be living weapons. Their members have these children then teach them how to fight and kill without hesitation. The philosophy behind it is children lack empathy making them the prime killers. However. Light, I'm finding disturbing reports of experimentation on these children with deadly chemicals and other compounds."

Light read over the page, "I see. What do they want with us?"

Mello stirred his coffee, "The death notes. They only started hunting us after we took this case."

Light sighed, "These Damned books!" Light recomposed himself and washed his hands, "I'll have breakfast ready soon. Show L what you found Near."

Near took his laptop outside and Mello washed his hands, "I'll help, you can teach me a thing or two." Mello gave a weak smile and Light nodded. Sayu smiled at the boys in the kitchen and closed her eyes.

* * *

Sayu opened her eyes at the smell of food she patted her lap looking for Caspian who had seemed to have left at some point. She sat up quickly and scanned the room. She stood up and ran to the kitchen, "Where's C?"

Light stared at her, "What? He's not with you?" Sayu shook her head on the verge of panic, Light sighed, "Okay, calm down. He's got a back limp. He couldn't have gotten that far."

L stared out the screen door, "No. He didn't go very far at all." L placed his index finger in between his lips and let a soft laugh come up without opening his mouth. Sayu stood next to him and folded her arms watching Caspian limp down the dock. She threw her hands up and went into the kitchen.

C limped his way down the dock and stood next to where Beyond was sitting. He stared forward, "What did I tell you about crying?"

Beyond sniffled and hastily wiped his tears away, "Shouldn't you be resting?"

Caspian groaned in pain as he attempted to sit next to Beyond before giving up and just fell on his butt. "You know I was never very good at recovering."

Beyond sighed, "Why?"

Caspian scoffed, "You don't charge into gunfire and not get shot at least once."

Beyond sighed and leaned against C's shoulder. "You're fucking dumb."

Caspian smirked and put his arm around him, "Love does that to people."

Beyond hit him playfully, "Doesn't make it any less reckless!" Caspian hissed in pain and held his side. "Oh! Did I hit it?!"

Caspian shook his head, "No. It's just tender. Hitting me anywhere was just about set it off."

Beyond touched Caspian's cheek, "What now?"

Caspian sighed, "I'm going to kiss you." Beyond laughed. Caspian touched Beyond's hand and leaned his face into his touch. Caspian gripped his hand and pulled him towards him. "I think I should at least get this, this would be the second time I almost died for you." Beyond stared into his eyes and pushed some of his hair out of his face. A long moment of silence passed between the two of them and Caspian leaned in and gently kissed Beyond.


	8. Children of the Syndicate

They waited with their luggage in hand as the fishing vessel docked, "How did we get this to happen again?" Light questioned.

Beyond stood holding Caspian up to stand, "Like I said, I have connections here."

Near sat on the dock, "What is our destination?"

L scratched his chin, "We're going home, aren't we?"

Beyond nodded, "I have a bad feeling. We'll be boat hopping until we can get back to England."

Mello stared at Caspian, "Are you sure you can go? It's only been a couple days."

Caspian sighed, "It's risk it or dying here waiting to recover. If the syndicate knows our location it's only a matter of time before a strike team is sent in. Also. At this point, I believe it would be safer to refer to each other as our agent letters. If my suspicions are correct, the reason they're hunting us, if because we took on the job of destroying the death notes. I'm willing to bet the syndicate has one."

The group stared at each other uneasy. Beyond started speaking to the man in Spanish. Beyond turned around and took Caspian's arm back over his shoulders, "He said he'd take us as far as Jamaica."

Sayu excitedly ushered everyone into the boat, "That's great news! We really need to consider moving so we can get some ground on them, think about it. They have means of transportation that we don't!"

Beyond helped Caspian into a seat in the back of the boat. And everyone else settled their things in the cabin underneath the deck. "This is a nice boat." Matt said looking around.

Beyond tossed his stuff on the top bunk and put his hands on his hips, "it's a drug running vessel."

L choked on his sweet tea, "Um. Beyond? You don't see a problem with transporting eight international agents on a drug running vessel?"

Beyond turned around and smiled sweetly at L, "Not if you don't want to pay him for the voyage."

L nodded his head side the side deciding, "Alright. Sounds like a perfectly plausible way to travel."

Light helped Caspian down the stairs to get him to his bed. "That and I doubt anyone would think to check a drug vessel for agents." Caspian gave a pained breath and face as he sat down on the bunk. "This vessel is recognized as a transportation source of syndicate goods. Or if you haven't figured that out, drugs." Caspian took a deep breath and slowly released it.

They could all hear Sayu excitedly running around on deck talking in Spanish with the captain. Light went to go and fetch her, Caspian caught his wrist, "She's okay."

Light stared at him uneasy. "Yeah but…"

C clenched his jaw in pain, "They don't know about her."

Light sat next to C, "How do you know?"

Caspian folded his fingers together, "Because I had no Intel on her. She took me by surprise. And the coast guard isn't likely to give over the names on their manifest, and she's been at the cottage the whole time in Panama. She's okay, let her enjoy herself. Her sea sickness seems to be doing much better." C laid back on the bunk, "To be honest, I stumbled across Beyond entirely by accident. My Intel was a man and a woman with Near. But, when an syndicate hand goes AWOL they attack the ones closest to them… Insurance of good behavior."

Beyond gave a defeated smile, "At least you're cute enough for me to deal with that shit."

Near opened his laptop, "C, something has been disturbing me since I found these articles."

"Yes. I was a child of the syndicate. But even then I couldn't kill. So they decided an "enforced training program" was in need. In case you haven't read up on it, they beat us within inches of our lives. Some got it worse than others. And when that didn't work, the few who still refused to kill were experimented on." C told his story with no hesitation. "New combination of drugs were used just to see what would happen to the human body. It was sick. We were just kids. Some of us didn't make it out of that lab, and the few that didn't leave in body bags were dumped around the world so no one could trace them." Caspian closed his eyes and sighed.

Near narrowed his eyes, "Why would you go back to that?"

Caspian gave a weak smirk, "I wanted a home. After the Whammy agency did what they did I just wanted to belong. And I found out through the agency that my parents were both syndicate. I just wanted to go home, like every orphan."

L sat haunched over on his bunk, "I don't mean to pry, however, whatever happened to the girl?"

C opened one eye then closed it, "She was my older sister, neither of us could kill. So they experimented on us and dumped us. She left the Whammy house the night you and BB arrived. She left with A. She did everything with him, she was in love with him." Caspian gave a pained expression, "When he committed suicide in the hotel tub she threw herself out of the window."

L hung his head, "I-I'm sorry."

Caspian rolled onto the side that didn't have the wound, "Sometimes you're better off dead."

Light placed his hand on Caspian's leg, "Sometimes it's better to live. Even in agony, so you can teach others how to cope. So you can steer them away from that path. Even if it means living with the grief. But good memories are never grief, I hope you have some of her, that's how she lives on." Light stood up and laid on his bunk on the opposite end of the boat.

Caspian closed his eyes and repeated, "Teach others, huh."


	9. England

Beyond stepped out onto the hotel balcony and stretched smelling the air, "A year, already?"

Caspian laid in bed and watched Beyond with a smile. "B?"

Beyond turned around and smiled, "Yeah?"

He watched Caspian stretch and open his arms, "Hug?" Beyond laughed slightly and jumped back into bed and hugged Caspian tightly running his fingers over his healed scar. Caspian cleared his throat, "I know being with me hasn't been easy… I've been difficult for you. But, when this is all over… Can we…"

Beyond blinked a couple times listening to his voice trail off, "Can we what?"

Caspian looked at him earnestly, "Can we be together?"

Beyond laughed, "We are together!"

Caspian but his bottom lip, surprising Beyond with the display of emotion, "I mean… Like… A real couple?" Beyond tilted his head and gave a confused stare. "Forever." Beyond couldn't help but release a small smile. Caspian gently ran his finger along Beyond's cheek bone to his jaw. "I guess… Ah, jeez, all this fuss… I love you."

Beyond didn't say anything for a while. "I love you. I've always loved you."

Caspian sighed exasperatedly, "Ack! How do normal people do this?" Springing out of bed, "Well, we leave for the orphanage today… Today is the day we witness what has happened while we were offline." Caspian got dressed, "If I live, I promise… I will never leave your side… Ever."

Beyond could feel his cheeks burning, what Caspian had said was true, he wasn't an easy person to be around, ornery, emotionless, and frustrated at what he couldn't do. For the last year he spent twice as much time convincing Caspian that he needed to rest as his counterpart spent resting. Defiant and strong, that's the only way Beyond ever answered when asked how Caspian was doing.

Beyond got back out of bed lost in thought, "What is it he was trying to say? Does he mean… No, he couldn't. We haven't even been together like that, nonetheless for the rest of our lives." He stepped out of the hotel room and met with the others in the lobby of the hotel.

"The orphanage was closed down 6 months ago… This can only mean one thing." Light said grimly.

"The Syndicate." Near growled.

Caspian handed Beyond a cup of coffee and paid the woman at the front desk. L sat haunched in a chair, "I hope, Watari…"

Caspian placed his hand on L and Sayu's shoulders, "Let's go."

The all gathered their things and waited at the bus stop. Sayu smiled and watched out the window as the boarded the bus, "Goodbye, London, so beautiful." Everyone took their places next to their partners. Mello sleepily rested his head on Matt's shoulder and Beyond placed his hand on Caspian's that rested in between them. L and Light quietly talked among themselves. And Sayu and Near both sat quietly watching out the window.

* * *

The bus pulled up to a small town, Sayu looked around, "Is it deserted?"

Beyond sighed, "No… It's always like this." Caspian brushed past both of them and started walking in the direction of the woods.

Everyone followed behind him. Matt silently pulled out a hand drawn map. And began telling Caspian where to go with a secret code of clicks that only the Whammy agents seemed to know.

The reached a small cabin in the woods on the property where a small fire burned, "So, he didn't die." Caspian said with a smirk.

Near ran into the cottage with lightning speed. "Watari?!" Matt and Mello were shortly behind him. Both Beyond and Caspian looked at each other uneasily as L and Light walked up to the cottage. Sayu stood back with Beyond and Caspian taking deep breaths, "I've only met Watari once or twice."

Caspian sighed and walked towards the cottage with Beyond and Sayu behind him, he rounded the corner to see Watari sitting in a chair holding the others tightly in a hug, "I was so worried, I got your message a year ago, but not long after they came. Syndicate. I left through the back tunnels and took the children I had…" His voice was weak but trailed off at the sight of Caspian. "My boy." Watari stood up and hobbled over to Caspian nearly collapsing in his arms.

"I'm home. Home to stay." Caspian said softly as Watari's arms wrapped around him as tight as he could. "I will make them pay."

Watari closed his eyes, "I have Intel for you. But it won't be easy."

Caspian could feel Beyond take his hand, "Very well."

"Your sister is alive and leads the Syndicate. With your mother, they give every order. Including the order to kill you and attack the Agency." Watari's voice trembled with fear of the reaction.

Caspian narrowed his eyes, "I see. She will regret the day she didn't die." Caspian gently set Watari into his chair and started to get his things ready.

Watari watched him worriedly, "What will you do?"

Caspian stopped for a moment, "Make her regret the day she hurt my true family." Beyond smiled and glanced up at Watari who also had the same proud smile. "They will regret teaching me how to kill, and then trying to kill me. They will remorse they day they taught me how to survive and then coasted me aside." Caspian's eyes seemed to glow with a fierce and intense flame.


	10. On The Off Chance

Caspian silently created bullet after bullet, at the table in the kitchen, he paused and looked up to be met with two sets of curious eyes. Caspian let out a small sigh, "Bullet making is extremely precise, if the casing isn't the right size for the gun it could be disastrous…" He trailed off hoping he had lost the two boys attention. When his eyes reached the you boys he had realized they had only become more interested and sat in front of him wide eyed. "Uh, if the casing isn't cleaned properly it could cause a misfire. But the most important thing, the powder. Each gun needs a specific amount, it's all based on the firearm."

A little boy opened his mouth, "How do you know?"

Caspian looked back up to the boys, "I'm a weapons master, it's my job to know, I studied every manual on firearms. I've read many things on all weapons. I'm proficient in all weapons." His voice was cold and monotoned.

The other boy tilted his head, "How do you do it? Are you supposed to just pour it in?"

Caspian looked back down at his work, "No, you have to make sure the powder has room to breathe, or it may not discharge, or it will just explode from pressure. But if it's not compact enough the bullet won't spiral correctly in the barrel, causing possible misfire or your bullet to not be efficient."

Both boys looked at each other excitedly, "Can we help?"

Caspian narrowed his eyes slightly, "You have to do everything I say, exactly as I say. Otherwise you could kill whoever is using your bullet." He stood up to get a drink of water and turned around to see everyone had been listening in. "Let me guess…"

Beyond smiled, "You know, you don't have to do everything by yourself anymore. You may be the expert but we could cover more ground and be ready much sooner."

Caspian looked down at his watch, "I suppose. You'll have to learn fast, time is of the essence."

Within a few hours he had all the agents making bullets like they have been doing it all their lives. Watari sat in his chair, proud of 'his children'. He leaned forward a little, "You're a fine teacher, Caspian."

Caspian didn't look up from his work, "It helps when your class is full of geniuses."

Sayu looked up from her work at Caspian, "I'm no genius."

Caspian responded without missing a beat, "You're like your brother, you're a fast learner, it just has to interest you, unlike him who can learn anything."

Sayu smiled and looked back down continuing her work. As the sun began to defend beyond the horizon, Caspian looked up and spoke firmly, "Finish the bullet you're on, we can work in the dark. As you know this cabin has no electricity. So, finish up and clean up. Make sure you clean yourselves well, tomorrow we practice shooting. With the bullets you just made." He quickly cleaned up his things and stepped outside, taking a towel and some fresh clothes with him.

Disappearing into the woods he came to a small lake. Stripping down he got into the water and stopped just below his navel. The moonlight lit the lake up and nature carried on around him. He stared up at the sky his expression worried, the tiny stars glittered in the onyx sky. Fireflies drifted lazily over the water and crickets could be heard in the distance.

Behind him a branch cracked, Caspian hung his head, "What?"

Beyond gave a soft sigh, "I'm still too clumsy." He sat down on the bank. "Do you not want me here?"

Caspian looked over his shoulder with a slight grin, his eyes seemed to softly glow in the moonlight. "I never said that." Beyond smiled widely and took his clothes off running into the lake and crashing into Caspian, knocking him over. Caspian wrapped his arms around Beyond and held him tightly, "I love you." He looked into Beyond's eyes with an endearing smile.

The display of emotion flustered Beyond into blushing, "Yeah. I love you too."

Caspian lifted Beyond's chin, "I've never been good with words. You of all people know that, but…" His voice trailed off while he was staring into Beyond's sanguine eyes. He sighed softly and ran his fingers through Beyond's wet hair then pulled him in, placing a soft kiss on his lips.

Beyond closed his eyes and leaned into Caspian's embrace, slowly dragging his hands up his partners back. As their kiss parted Beyond smiled and hugged Caspian tightly. "I haven't always been very good with words either…"

Caspian gently ran the back of his fingers along Beyond's cheek. Beyond looked up to be met with a sight he's never seen before. For once when he looked into Caspian's eyes he didn't see pain or hatred, but the opposite, he almost seemed happy. They stared at each other for a moment, Beyond opened his mouth, "I…" Caspian placed a finger over his lips. Without another word he picked Beyond up bridal style and carried him to the shore.

Caspian laid him on the shore and held himself up over Beyond, they stared at each other in silence. Beyond blushed and looked away, "Last time we tried this we were being watched."

Caspian placed kisses onto Beyond's neck and said in a breathy voice, "Let them watch. I don't care, I need you." Beyond looked back at him and smiled pulling him down onto of him. His gentle kisses slowly become soft bites causing Beyond so moan out softly.

Caspian's natural scent, the feel of his skin on Beyond's and his voice began to entice Beyond. He ran his nails gently down Caspian's back causing him to roll his back in a small attempt to escape. "I want you. No… I need you." He could feel Caspian's grip on his loosen slightly as he looked him in the eyes. He was pulled into a kiss.

The tongues exploring one another's mouth, before ending the kiss their tongues softly caress each other. "Caspy, are you still…" With no words just just nodded his head. Beyond could feel himself growing more aroused at the thought that he had never been with anyone else. Beyond pushed Caspian up, without saying anything he gently ran his finger along Caspian's erect member.

Caspian threw his head back and moaned. Beyond smirked at his sensitivity, then he gently licked the tip, Caspian bit his lip hard enough to draw blood, this made Beyond smile deviously. As he took Caspian's full member into his mouth, his partner released a deep throaty moan, "Ah- Beyond." Excited by the reactions of his motions he continued to bob his head he could feel that Caspian was struggling to stay leaning upright, his arms were shaking.

Beyond stopped then ever so gently licked the silky skin of his partner's penis, "If you thought that was good…" Caspian's breathes were irregular and semi labored. "I want to go to the next level." Caspian watched him with curious eyes, eyes that drove Beyond insane, in the good way, he had never seen so much raw emotion from anyone, nonetheless, his old flame who in the past seemed to have no heart.

Beyond gently leaned Caspian back onto the soft grass he gently guided his partner inside of him as he sat slowly onto Caspian's hips. His lip quivered at the sight of Caspian's face as he entered Beyond. Caspian let out a deep moan as Beyond slowly rocked himself back and forth.

Beyond shut his eyes tightly and let out a breathy moan, instinctively Caspian gently ran his fingers along Beyond's hard member. Beyond bit his bottom lip in pleasure, "Oh… Ah-Caspian… Don't stop."

Gently strokes became passionate rubs, Beyond threw his head back and moaned out loudly. Grinding in a rough passion, scratching and biting one another their climax has finally reached a peak and silence overcame both of them. Beyond collapsed into Caspian's arms, laying there for a while, listening to Caspian's heart that seemed to have an irregular beat of its own.

Caspian gently ran his fingers through Beyond's hair, "On the off chance that we make it out of this alive… Would you marry me if I asked?"

Beyond smiled in Caspian's arms, "In a heart beat." He could feel that his own heart raced at the thought making him blush slightly.


	11. Calm Before the Storm

The orphanage stood tall, cold and menacing. Armed guards patrolled the immediate area. L sat perched in some shrubs on the south side of the building. Near to the east, C to the north and Light to the west. Occasionally a radio frequency would crackle.

"Seems to be four on the exterior." C's emotionless voice crackled.

Another frequency flashed in, "I'm in."

L said coolly, "Be careful, Mello."

Mello sighed and quad his mic, "Yeah whatever, I know this place and all its hidden nooks."

"Shut up and investigate." C snapped shutting both of the younger men up.

* * *

Sayu paced in the cabin with the rest of the agents, the two orphans and Watari. "I hope everything goes okay!" She paced more, "I don't know what I would do if I lost any of them."

Beyond stared at the floor lost in thought, his memory of the last time him and Caspian spoke.

* * *

Caspian grabbed a bunch of gear the agents would need to survey they orphanage, not saying anything from their previous encounter the previous night.

Beyond cleared his throat, "I suppose you won't take, 'Let's just cut our losses and run.' Huh?"

Caspian gave him a sideways glance, "We'd be hunted our whole lives." He turned around swiftly and snagged Beyond into a tight embrace, "I can't outrun my past anymore… And I refuse to let my past catch my future." Caspian gently touched Beyond's chin.

Beyond closed his eyes and sighed, "I…" Beyond looked down when he saw the determination of his partner. Knowing it would be futile for him to protest. "I love you."

Caspian kissed his forehead and turned around grabbing his bag, he stopped in the doorway, "This isn't goodbye. This is wait for me."

Beyond's cheeks flushed slightly, he could feel his pulse race and his heart felt like it could be heard by everyone, "I waited this long…"

Caspian smiled and walked out of the cabin with the others shortly behind him.

* * *

The sun kissed the horizon and the door slowly creaked open, L and Light walked in quieting everyone down, "They're patrolling the parameters." Light's cautious undertones were enough to stress everyone into silence.

A loud bang was heard towards the orphanage and the patrol officers started running towards the sound.

Near slipped into the cabin as the guards ran away. Both Matt and Beyond shifted uncomfortably. Near nodded to them, "I know that Mello made it out. Caspian saw to that." At the end of that sentence Mello busted into the cabin out of breath. Matt collided into him with a tight hug.

"I fucked up. We have to move, I was spotted, he exposed himself to let me get away and I fucked up." Mello's voice was full of panic.

* * *

Voices grew louder as flashlights landed on the cabin, "He went this way!"

Loud steps could be heard right outside the door then absolute silence. Everyone stared at the door anticipating the worst. The door flew open and a dead man fell through. Sayu screamed out of shock. Caspian pulled his dagger out of the fallen man's back. "Well. That was unpleasant."

Beyond's cool composure cracked instantly and he crashed into Caspian being caught in a hug. "I thought! I don't know I started thinking of the worst!"

Caspian nodded, "Not yet, but we are in a bit of a sham of safety. We do need to move, they're bound to realize the unit they sent isn't responding. They're rigged with GPS chips. We move. Watari, I hope you're as good around a rifle as you used to be."

Watari nodded stood, "I'm rusty, but it'll be like riding a bike."

Everyone gathered their supplies and ammunition. They were on the move quickly, repositioning themselves around the orphanage. "We'll split up from here, keep your radios on. No fires, the usual stealth survival. L and Light will take Watari, Matt and Mello, stay with Sayu and Near. Me and Beyond will take the boys. We should all be equally equipped to survive now. Stay smart, stay alive."

Both boys ran up to Beyond and Caspian and everyone reluctantly separated into their assigned groups. "Why are we splitting up?" One boy tugged on Caspian's coat.

Caspian looked back, "Less chance of being discovered, we can still communicate, but it has to be an emergency." Caspian held the radio up, "Going dark, only absolute emergencies shall be noted online."

Beyond held the hand of the other boy, "Our best bet is the river with the cave." Caspian nodded and picked up the younger boy and set him on his shoulders. Beyond tilted his head and smiled watching the deadliest agent carry a small child on his shoulders and a large pack full of supplies of arms and ammunition as well as survival needs. He thought to himself, "He almost looks like a dad."

Darkness overtook the thick forest as the group's settled for the night, knowing tomorrow held nothing but horror. This was the last night of peace.


	12. Free Masonry

**Special thanks to NemisisNine for coauthoring this chapter.**

* * *

The smell of fire filled the air, Light sat up from his makeshift bed and rubbed his eyes. He took a deep breath and was choked by the scent of smoke. He looked around to see the direction where Beyond and Caspian headed was completely engulfed in flames. Light's eyes widened and he shook L, "L, L! We have to go!" As he finished his sentence he saw Beyond run past them carrying both boys, one clinging to his back and the other in his arms.

L opened his eyes, "Apparently I need to sleep outside to get restful sleep."

Caspian ran by them and pulled both Light and L to their feet, "Get up! Move!" He turned around to see Watari ready to leave. Caspian nodded to him, Watari nodded back.

L placed his index finger on his lower lip, "I don't run." Both Caspian and Light looked at him a little exasperated.

Grumbling Light lifted L and nodded to Caspian who had all the ammunition. The three men darted further into the woods before the flames could catch them. "What are they doing?!" Light shouted to Caspian.

Caspian bit his lip, "They're flushing us out." Caspian stopped abruptly and looked down. "L. No one knows these woods better than us." L chewed on his thumb contemplating Caspian's words, after thinking for a moment his face lit up. Caspian gave a small smirk, "Watari, get the boys from Beyond. Take them as far away as you can." Caspian looked back towards the orphanage, "They want a war? They'll have their war." Caspian narrowed his eyes, "Send Beyond back." He turned around opened his phone then began speaking in another language.

Watari handed the pack he had to L, "Good luck, my boys."

* * *

Caspian hung up his phone and waited about twenty minutes for the other agents. Once they were all there he betrayed a devious half smirk, "Ready your arms." He held a gun up into the air.

Near's eyes widened, "C… What are you doing?"

Without a word Caspian pulled the trigger and a bright red light shot up into the sky. "Are you fucking insane?!" Mello screamed.

Within moments the deafening sound of large military grade helicopters could be heard thundering their way. "Shit! Shit! Shit! What have you done!" Matt paced back and forth.

Caspian narrowed his eyes, "She's not the only one with firepower." The helicopters blew past the group in formation low to the ground.

"Were those fucking Apaches?! How?!" Beyond watched in horror as the Royal Air Force began their assault on the opposing vehicles.

L grinned behind his thumb, "You never cease to amaze."

Caspian narrowed his eyes at the scene of carnage, "The Queen owed me a favor." He grabbed a rifle and swung it over his shoulder. "Let's finish this." The other agents looked at each other.

Light cleared his throat, "In case this is the last time we ever see each other. Thank you."

Beyond tilted his head and L chewed on his thumb. "For what?" Caspian asked coldly.

Light looked at Sayu and smiled hollowly, "For being our family."

Caspian nodded and turned without a word. He started down out of the remaining forest, the others not far behind him. As they approached the clearing large black SUVs came to a stop next to them. The doors swung open in the three vehicles. Caspian got in the front seat of the first vehicle, the others following his suit. Sayu nervously sat next to a well dressed man. "What's going on?" She inspected the vehicle to see a strange symbol with a capital G in the center.

The driver of the vehicle said nothing, just gave her a passing glance through his rear view mirror. Near inspected the symbol and his eyes widened. "He couldn't. There's no way."

* * *

Light sat next to L in the SUV whispering to one another in a hushed tone, "Could he honestly have the Free Masons involved?!"

L surveyed the area around him, "Nothing surprises me anymore."

Beyond sat quietly in the front seat watching the other SUVs pull forward and convoy their way to the building in the center of what was a blood bath. Averting his eyes from looking out any of the windows aside from the front, staring directly into the vehicle in front of him. "Even if it was the Free Masons. What proof do you have? Who cares. It's best not to ask questions, just be thankful they aren't pointing guns to our heads and screaming in a language no one understands."

* * *

Mello sat nervously behind the two men is suits, "Be on your guard, Matty."

Matt gave him a silent nod, "Think he'd go to this much trouble?"

Mello closed his eyes, "If he does still love Beyond. Then there'd be no way he'd pull the trigger… But wouldn't it be easier to send us right to their door all gift wrapped? What if the syndicate still has aholda' his mind. What then? He's been trained by the top groups how to gain trust and kill… Whose to say this isn't a war tactic."

Matt listened silently, and nodding every so often, "So… Why would he risk being shot? Why take down a whole base of those guys?"

Mello gave Matt a cold stare, "If I didn't want my cover to be blown I'd shoot myself in the side too. How do we know that that wasn't a ploy. We never had time to investigate the story. It's all too convenient."

Matt sighed, "He almost died."

Mello snarled and landed his fist into the seat in front of him, "His Intel was perfect, he knew everything about us. He had to have known Light is a whizz at everything he tries. I don't like it Matty… Just… Stay alert. Don't let your guard around him."

Matt signed as the vehicle pulled to a stop. "I can do that."


	13. Down Came The Rain

The doors to the first SUV flew open and the vehicle was exited by all the occupants. Caspian turned and was speaking in a different language again. Near stood off to the distance listening. "Hebrew?"

Sayu leaned in and whispered into Near's ear, "Stop it. He isn't up to anything… Well, aside from the obvious." Sayu scoffed and walked up to Caspian.

Giving her a passing glance Caspian continued to speak to the men and handed them a majority of their weapons. "What the fuck?" Mello shouted earning an irritated stare from Caspian. "Why?!"

Caspian spoke coolly and calmly, "Do the math, we never needed that many guns, we couldn't possibly use them all, they would just slow us down."

Matt nodded quietly, "But… You didn't give them all of them, right?"

Caspian arched an eyebrow and stared at him, "I'm not suicidal." Caspian reached into another case that have two pistols for each of them with a silencer attached to each of the firearms. Then handed everyone two spare clips. "Today, may be the last day we see each other. So… If you wanted to back out. Now is the time to do it. I don't expect you to fight this, you don't have to die for a war that was never yours." After his cold words he turned around and walked into the manner with two pistols raised parallel to his hips, dipping into the darkness.

Light stared down at the two pistols that was given to him and small cache of ammunition, "This was my battle the day I got involved. I can't in good conscience play ignorance as my bliss, knowing this is happening behind the fragile screen of of peace." Light put his back to the building looking over his shoulder into the orphanage.

L put his back to the building on the opposite side of the doorway, "Your father would be proud of you." They nodded to each other and darted into the building.

Beyond tucked the other pistol in his belt and walked straight into the building, "The hell if I'm turning back now… I'm not going back to prison."

Matt and Mello watched Beyond storm the building, "This is our home, Mels."

Mello nodded, "Yeah. No crazy psycho brat is going to kick me out of it either." They darted into the building dodging cover fire from in bound syndicate support.

Near and Sayu held each other's hand for a moment. "I have to do this, Sayu, but I don't want you in there."

Sayu dropped a silent tear, "I'll just run in after you leave. You can't keep me out here unless you stay with me… I've been through so much. Just to lose everything? I can't. I won't. If I'm going to lose everyone I care for I want to go down too." She stood up with a strong resolve and Nate stood next to her shaking his head. She gave him a soft smile, "I love you, Nate." After that they walked into the orphanage with their backs put together.

* * *

Caspian moved in silent stealth between patrols to the grand library of the orphanage. The loud speakers came alive with a crackle and a sing song voice came over the air, "Down came the rain, and washed the spider out." A manic laugh that could only be identified as Beyond was heard and all power to the building was lost. The guard frantically searched for him. A small group charged into the grand hall and ran into L, Light, Matt and Mello, arms readied.

A hailstorm of bullets and screams were heard. As another group of guards arrived at the scene all that was to be discovered was a pile of bodies.

* * *

Helicopters circled above the building shining bright lights into the darkening scene. Smoke and fire surrounded the scene of murderous events, the smell of sulfur thickened the air around the orphanage. The war behind the scenes between secret agencies had finally waged.

Two of the royal helicopters flew into the distance leaving one behind, Free Masons circled the grounds in large war readied hummers. A larger helicopter flew in that was armored to the nines and out weighed a small battleship in offensive weaponry. A single pyramid was on the side of it. It flew in formation with a helicopter with the Australian flag and another helicopter with the American flag on their sides. All shining bright spotlights on the building.

* * *

The doors flew open to the admin office and Nate and Sayu stepped over the threshold. "From here we can command the back up power systems." Near sat at the desk and began typing on a computer that was built into the desk.

Sayu remained vigilant on guard duty.

Near typed some more and the whole office lit up with television screens with camera angles in every room. No blind spots. Near smirked slightly. "Got you."

Sayu watched the screen, "Oh, there's the boys! They're all together… Yikes. That's a serious death squad. Oh! And Beyond… Nate… What is he doing?"

Near glanced up, "Doing what Beyond does best… Being crazy."

Sayu watched a little longer searching the cameras. "There! That quick flash, that's C!" Sayu watched him from camera to camera, "Nate… C… He's walking into a trap!"

Near looked up to see Caspian put a single finger over his lips, and pulling himself into the vents. Near sighed, "I hope he knows what he's doing…"

* * *

Caspian strapped himself in and moved the vent cover over so that he could see easily into the room where his sister and his two body guards stood. She was on the phone speaking in Russian. Caspian silently lowered himself down landing two silent bullets into each of the body guards foreheads. C unclipped himself and drew both of his guns and stood a firm stance. "It's over. The Syndicate lost. You're the only one left. Please. Fiona."

The girl with hip length golden hair and the same glowing blue eyes turned to him, a single tear fell down her cheek. "Caspy…" She choked back a sob. "Run. I don't want to hurt you."

"Not this time... This time you already did. You lied to me. You betrayed me. You tortured me for all those years. All this time I blamed myself for a death that never happened. No, I won't run. Not this time. This time, I pull the trigger, not for the Syndicate, not for the Agency. For me." Caspian unscrewed the silencer of his gun and pointed a single pistol at his sister.

Sighing she disarmed and dropped the remote. "Could you forgive me? Ever?"

Caspian watched her, "Not until you've drawn your last breath." A single flash and deafening bang resounded throughout the halls of the Whammy Agency. Sayu watched in horror from the other side of a screen tears streaming down her face. Caspian knelt down to his sister who lay on the floor.

She coughed, "You have better aim than that. You always were the best shot."

Caspian looked away from his sister and put his hand on hers, "I wanted to watch you suffer and choke on your last attempts of life." He closed his eyes and gave a pained expression. "Goodnight, my big sister. I love you."


	14. In The Wreckage

As Caspian stood up and breathed a sigh of relief a high pitched piercing tone rang throughout the building setting off charges through out the whole manor. The rumbling could be heard miles away as the building fell to her knees, with her Agents still inside.

Watari made his way from the remaining of the woods with the two boys and fell to his knees with silent tears. Both boys ran to the building surrounded by people from all different nations and factions. Some bowing their heads, others took their hats off.

From under the rubble Sayu emerged and took a long gasp for air. Everyone in the immediate area ran to her side, helping her from the destroyed building. In a state of shock, she tried to take in the scene the was unfolding. Body bags all over the courtyard and military. In a frantic state of fear, she turned around and darted back for the wreckage of the building. "Nate! Light!" As she ran past a small pile she stopped and pulled a large piece of dry wall away from the tent like structure. Beyond fell out of the small closet, unconscious. Sayu fell to her knees braking his collapse. She felt the sting of tears in her eyes when she saw him gasp and open his eyes.

Reaching his hand up to her, "Hey you." He ever so gently nudged her chin with a makeshift fist. She looked up and cried for help.

Within moments, the two of them were surrounded and picked up and carried to a nearing first aid vehicle. Sayu had a blanket wrapped around her as Beyond endured a shaky hand stitching his leg. Beyond reached down into a nearing attendants pockets and stole his cigarettes. He nodded to him and lit the cigarette.

The scene seemed to be moving in slow motion. More searches started scouring the wreckage for the others. A man screamed, "Got a live one here!" Both Beyond and Sayu looked up to see the rescuers pulling L from a small hole from under the remaining of the stairs. The attendant ran to L's side and started taking vitals, "He's not doing so hot! Get him to the bus!" Beyond and Sayu watched them rush L to the ambulance L opened an eye and caught a glimpse of them and gave a weak thumbs up.

Beyond took a deep breath, "It feels like I should wake up now."

Sayu sighed, "Probably from the adrenaline."

Beyond looked up hopeful, "Light was with L, he shouldn't—"

"Got one! Steady! He's got massive trauma! Easy with him now!" Sayu stared in horror to see them gently place Light on a gurney and escort him slowly to the ambulance. She could feel tears running down her cheeks.

Sayu before realizing it had started running to Light. "Light!" Beyond shifted a pained expression away. "Sir! Please! Is he alive?!"

The attendant pushed her out of the way, "Not for long if we don't get him to the ambulance and to the hospital."

They loaded L and Light into the ambulance and started hooking machines up to each of them before steadying them for the journey. L opened one eye and reached over to touch Light's hand. Briefly Light gave the tiniest of smirks. The ambulance pulled away with sirens blaring and lightning speed.

Sayu stood and watched the ambulance leave, helpless. From behind her she could hear the distant screams of Beyond, "You promised!" After being slammed into the ground and handcuffed he was loaded into another ambulance that was surrounded with police cars. Sayu watched the scene and turned around to search the crowd.

Her heart stopped when she saw Near limping from the center of the rubble with a lot of blood on his clothes. She felt like her whole world slowed down. She watched him collapse into the arms of a fireman, who lifted him and ran him to the nearest ambulance. Sayu reached out for him but dropped her arm when she saw Matt and Mello sitting at a nearing ambulance. "Guys!" She ran up to them, "What happened?!"

Matt sighed and looked at the building and Mello choked back a sob, "Light, you damned fool!" He slammed a punch into the wall of the ambulance. "He and L, they shoved us into the staircase and Light pushed L in and stopped the debris from hitting us. Fucking idiot!"

Matt shifted uncomfortably and stared walking over to the side where Caspian was last noted to be and reached for the rubble with shaky hands and started throwing it aside in search for their leader. Mello walked over and put a hand on his shoulder, "Matty… I…"

As his voice trailed off, a hand grabbed Matt's and Matt pulled it up and pulled Caspian out. Covered in blood but shrouded in his coat Matt hoisted him onto his shoulders and carried him slowly and steadily towards the crowd. A breath of a whisper, "You can't. I'm an international criminal." A pained hiss followed, "Just let me go."

Matt said nothing and continued his path. As Matt walked through the crowd many people bowed or saluted. Caspian watched from behind his bloodied hair. Sayu met them at the ambulance. The attendant took Caspian from him and began readying him for his journey. "Don't worry, sir." The attendant stuck a name tag on his gurney that said "John Smith." The attendant smiled and put a finger over his lips and lifted his hand showing a ring with a pyramid on it. "No one will know, sir. You've been wiped from England's file. Just another nobody."

The attendant turned around to be met with the three remaining Agents, "We're not leaving unless it's with him." Sayu said firmly. Mello gave a cruel smirk and Matt folded his arms.

The attendant smiled and opened the door for them, "Just mind the equipment."

The ambulance slowly started and pulled away from the scene and got onto the main road where the sirens could be heard echoing off the hills Sayu watched Caspian and put her hand on his. "Funny, how this keeps happening."

Caspian closed his eyes and gently squeezed her hand.

Matt watched out the window of the back of the ambulance as the rubble of the orphanage grew small and smaller, before long all that could be seen was the smoke. Then after ten minutes, not even a hint of the tragedy that happened in the hills.


	15. This Isn't Goodbye

"Aside from some hairline fractures, his collar bone is broken along with his entire left shoulder, I can't advise him be moved anywhere until we've set the breaks." A young doctor argued the case of his patient, Beyond Birthday.

"The severity of his crimes must be served." A guardsman spoke loudly.

Shouting could be heard down the hall, "Mr. Yagami! I insist you return to your room, you're barely standing!" A nurse shouted at the top of her lungs as Light pulled himself along on his IV monitor.

Light stopped and stared the guard down, "He's been pardoned." He hissed in pain as he stumbled himself into Beyond's room. Beyond watched the rain fall from his bed, tied in restraints and handcuffs. Light watched for a moment and noticed his eyes were puffy and red. "Beyond?"

Beyond hid his face, "Shouldn't you be in bed resting?"

Light plopped himself in the chair next to Beyond's bed. "What did I tell you about crying?" A familiar voice called out making both of them jump and look at the door. Their eyes met with the sight of Caspian leaning in the doorway bandaged up everywhere.

Light narrowed his eyes, "Hey! How come you got pants?!"

Caspian smirked, "It's all about the right words to the right people." He dragged a chair next to Light and sat in it, "Or how you flirt with hideous nurses."

Light huffed, "Would have been weird with Luis in the room." Both Beyond and Caspian broke into hysterical laughter.

"Oh, ow, laughing hurts." Beyond pouted a little as he looked up to see Watari showing his badge to the guard and dismissing him. The guard came into Beyond's room and removed the restraints and handcuffs. Without a word but a nasty glare, took his leave. Beyond looked out the window and rubbed his wrists.

Watari walked in and threw Beyond's criminal record in his lap. "It's yours to do whatever you like to it. You could start fresh. You could go back to your old ways."

Beyond's eyes filled with tears, "I want to come home."

Watari flinched slightly and held out his hand, "Then come home, son."

Caspian got up and limped towards the door. Watari turned to him and opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Caspian's words, "Light will need help back to his room." Before anything else could be said he rounded the doorway and limped to his room and gathered his things.

"So just like that. You'll disappear from his life again." Sayu said coldly. "You going to disappear out the window and pull a vanishing act?!"

Caspian threw his coat over his shoulders and looked back at her, "I thought I'd use the front door this time." He gave her a weak smile, "I can't stay with him. I love him, but I can't stay."

L stood in the way of the door, "There's no one left to fight. No more targets. No more running from your past regrets, C. I think it's time you've faced the truth. You love him and you're scared, so you run, you push, you shove, you act cold and detached. But the fact is, if you walk out that door we all know you'll never come back. I know because I tried, I had a very persuasive…" L trailed off and looked at Sayu, "Young lady. By the way, she will hit you."

Caspian sighed and set his bag down, "Running is all I know how to do. I'm a weapon, not a man."

Sayu grabbed Caspian's hand and placed it over her heart, "Feel that? That's a heart." She pressed his hand on his own chest, "I know you feel it, weapons don't have those. Stop breaking yourself."

Caspian pulled his hand back, picked his bag up and brushed past them. Only to run into Mello, "Oh, abandoning your responsibilities again. Good to know some things haven't changed."

Caspian looked down and turned to walk down the hall, to be met with the angry glare of Light. Pushing beyond him Nate looked up from a book and gave him a silent frown. Matt glanced up from his video game, "Good luck, Captain."

Caspian froze and stared down at the red head whose eyes never left the screen a second time. Beyond stood in the doorway on one crutch and dropped his gaze from Caspian. "Can I just say one thing… Before…" Caspian closed his eyes, but never looked at him. "This isn't goodbye… This is I'll wait for you. And… I love you. No matter where you roam, I'll always be with you. Just like you'll always be here for me." Beyond turned around and hobbled himself back to his chair next to his bed and watched the rain fall.

Caspian swallowed a knot in his throat and limped forward towards the elevator. "Sir. You can't leave with clearance from a doctor!"

A doctor walked up who wore a pyramid ring, "He's free to go if he's dumb enough to run. But know that no one here wants to see you leave. Not again."

Caspian furrowed his eyebrows and turned around to see a man with silver streaks in a finely maintained head of golden hair. Caspian dropped his bag and stared at the man. "Who…"

His name tag read, "Dr. Reinhardt". He sighed, "I've searched a long time for you. And I received an anonymous phone call from a lower member."

Caspian looked away, lost for words. Other than one. "Why?"

The older man sighed and nodded his head towards his office, "Let's talk over coffee, please?"

Caspian sighed and lifted his bag and followed the doctor to his office, leaving everyone whispering.

Watari smiled and adjusted his glasses.


	16. Doctor's Orders

"I heard the words. But, I couldn't believe them." Caspian stared at the older man with a blank and emotionless stare.

"Caspian. Did you hear me?" The older man leaned on his desk a little from his chair pressing the matter forward. Caspian's eyes shifted over to make eye contact, but no response. "I said I'm your father. And I've been searching for you for decades, ever since your mother disappeared from the Order. I've been searching for you and Fiona… But, every time that I got close she disappeared again."

Caspian shifted his glance outside. "Fiona is dead."

The doctor sat back in his chair, dumbfounded, "How?"

Caspian looked back at his father, trying to look as emotionless as possible, "I killed her."

His father stared into the unearthly eyes of his son, the eyes the Syndicate cursed him with. The eyes of a killer, but there was a deep sorrow in them. "You were stolen from me in the middle of the night, and whisked away from me every time I was close. I knew it was Syndicate… They were the only organization that would stoop low enough to steal members from the Order. Your mother… I honestly think ,she was Syndicate from the beginning."

Caspian stood up and grabbed his bag, "I have to go." He turned and made it just outside the doorway and into the hallway before getting caught by the arm.

His dad held onto his sleeve, "Please, son. Come home. There's no need to run anymore, come with me to the Order, claim your rightful rank. Come home… Please." His dad's eyes began to well with tears. "I miss you, I haven't ever been able to hold you or love you ever since you were a baby."

Caspian stared at him momentarily then looked down the hall to avoid eye contact with his father only to make eye contact with Beyond, who gave a weak smile and a sheepish wave. Caspian slumped his shoulders and sighed, "I'm already home…"

His father looked up and looked down the hall to where Caspian was staring, "I see. Can I see you?"

Caspian looked over to his father, "I don't see why not." Caspian placed his hand over his father's, "I already belong to an organization… Wouldn't want to tarnish the Order's perfect reputation with recruiting members."

His father stood up straight and smiled at Watari, "Of course not. I'm glad."

Caspian blinked a couple of times with a confused stare, "Glad?"

"I'm glad you found a family, who truly loves you. I'm glad you're a survivor." His dad pulled him into a tight hug then stepped back and held his hand out, "Agent C, I expect the Agency to keep in contact.

Caspian smiled and grabbed his father's hand, "Agreed, Pindar." They gave a firm handshake and exchanged a tight hug. Caspian looked back down the hall to see Beyond had returned to his room. Caspian walked down the hall and stood in Beyond's door way and watched him quietly crying. His expression softened and he clenched his jaw slightly then knocked on the door softly. "Hey… What did I tell you about crying?"

Beyond stopped and held perfectly still but never moved.

Caspian took a couple steps into the room before cautiously stopping. "Beyond?" Beyond hid his face in his pillow and curled into a ball on the bed. Caspian gently set his bag down and laid next to him in the bed and wrapped his arms around him.

Beyond gasped quietly and turned to look at Caspian. "I thought you weren't real."

Caspian gave Beyond a weak smile, "I want to stay… If you'll have me."

Beyond smiled, "I'd give you a huge hug and call you stupid and, tell you of course, if my shoulder wasn't shattered."

Caspian chuckled quietly and kissed Beyond gently, "I'll just have to settle for that."

Beyond gave a small smile, "Can you do that again… I think I missed the memo." Caspian smirked and kissed him again.

L stood outside the door with his index finger on his bottom lip with the smallest of smiles.

Watari walked into Light's room and stood quietly for a moment. Light shifted his attention from his book to the elderly man. Watari gave him a tired smile. Light sighed, "Do you honestly think you'd have to ask? Of course, I will."

Matt smiled from behind his game, "Looks like it might get a little louder around the house."

Mello smiled back at Matt, "About damned time. Mello leaned over and stared at Near, "Hey! Albino! You're staying home right?"

Near scowled from behind his book, "Why would I go anywhere?"

Matt looked up and smirked, "A certain young woman wouldn't have anything to do with any decisions?"

Near looked up towards Sayu who stood in from of the soda machine deciding on what to buy. He softly smiled, "If anything, I should be asking if it's okay if she comes and lives with us… She doesn't have anywhere else to go…"

Mello gave Near a lame stare, "She's a championship boxer… I think she could figure something out."

Near stared at Mello, "You know. Maybe, I'm not ready for any change yet."

Sayu walked back and held a drink out for Near, "Which would you prefer, the watermelon juice? Or the fruit punch?" She gave him a soft smile and kissed him on the cheek.


	17. One Step Closer

-2 Years Later-

The limousine pulled up to the now rebuilding Agency. People in all sorts of different uniforms brandishing all different secret societies all worked together to rebuild the manor to its former glory. Beyond stared out the window then glanced down at his hand.

* * *

-1 Year Ago-

"You have to promise me." He gave a stern stare at C.

"I promise! Alright? I'm coming back, there's just a couple of things I need to finish up before I can fully return as an Agent." Caspian said exasperatedly.

"That's not good enough, I need you to come back."

Caspian smiled softly as the sun began to rise from the balcony of their hotel room, "I promise, if you do."

Beyond narrowed his eyes in frustration, "What does that even mean?!"

Caspian kissed Beyond softly and bent down to one knee, holding Beyond's left hand, "I promise to come back… If you promise to wait for me."

Beyond's face flushed bright red, "What are you doing?! Don't do that!"

His blue eyes locked with Beyond's scarlet eyes. "Will you?"

* * *

Light walked into the new entrance that was still covered in construction dust and trailed his fingers along the wall. L stood next to him, "Impressive. They've nearly captured it in perfection."

Sayu smiled and placed her hand on Beyond's, "Everything will work out."

Near and Matt unloaded the bags from the back as Mello stood in front of the large building, "I think it looks better than it did before! Newer, modern… But with a gothic undertone, it's sexy!"

Sayu smiled and kissed Beyond's cheek, "I have an important question to ask you… Well more of a favor." His eyes trailed up to her other hand that landed softly on her stomach. "Would you be his guardian?"

Betraying a small smile he rests his hand on her stomach, "Of course."

"And when Caspian comes back—"

"If"

She stared sternly and spoke just as stern, "When. When Caspian comes back, you guys can teach him all you know. The greatest Agents of all time."

He smiled softly and opened the door and held his hand out. "Shall we?"

She giggled and placed her hand in his, watching Light stand in the entrance, "He's been working so hard, it's no wonder he hasn't collapsed."

Beyond smirked, "Bet if we gently nudged him he would."

Sayu laughed, "Maybe. Why though?"

Beyond eyed Light, "Big shoes."

Sayu scrunched her face, "No, he doesn't."

Beyond laughed and interlocked their arms and walked towards the new orphanage.

Light nodded to them as they walked past and walked out back and gently laid a white rose on a slab of marble, "Quilish Watari Whammy. Beloved father of all."

He sighed and looked up, "We'll miss you. I just hope I can be half the man you were."

* * *

Mello's journal:

 _This last year hasn't been an easy one. That's for damned sure. Although, before Watari died he married Sayu and Near. I didn't think he would cry… He cried. So did Sayu's mum. I like her, I hope she comes to visit often. I see where the Yagami's get their kind hearts._

 _Then as if it wasn't hectic enough with just those two that little albino freak knocks her up and makes her mum cry again… I guess she was happy?_

 _Then a sad day came, Watari passed, and it was the last time we saw C. Probably strange for everyone there… I think Watari had the most Paul bearers… of like, forever. The Illuminati funded the whole thing. He would have been happy._

 _C said he'd be back… But no words, no letters. Nothing. I hope he isn't dead, I actually like him. He's pretty badass… And if it weren't for him… I'll never say this out loud. We would have been toast. I think if it were a story. Many people would have been reading a far different ending._

 _I suppose I should get helping… Light is a little more strict on me than Watari was…_

* * *

Light stood scowling in front of Mello as he closed his journal, "What?! You're the one who told me to write down how I feel so I didn't fucking blow up on people! Dweeb!" Mello hopped off a small tower of boxes and walked out the door to start helping.


	18. O castitatis lilium: A Pure White Lily

The rain poured and thunder crashed loudly. The baby wailed out as Sayu picked him up and hushed him. She bounced him gently on her shoulder as she walked the halls. As he would settle a bright lightning flash would illuminate the whole building, causing him to cry out again. "Hush, it's okay. It's just a storm. This too, will pass." She walked past Light's office that had a soft glow of light.

Knocking slightly she heard Light's strained voice. "Yeah. Come in." She cradled the small child that seemed to settle down slightly. "Give him here, I need a break and you need sleep." Sayu smiled weakly and handed Light the newborn. He held the baby up and looked into his eyes, "Now. You haven't met him yet. But uncle C would have something to say about you crying… I'm sure."

Sayu grinned and softly shut the door and made her way back to her room, she hated when Nate was traveling.

Light stood up and paced the length of his office humming. Although, still fussing the crying had stopped. Light smiled softly and whispered to the baby, "I'll sing the song your mom likes, how about that?" Setting the baby on his shoulder he continued the melody he started and rubbed the babies back, "Beatus vir qui suffert tentationem, Quoniqm cum probates fuerit accipient coronam vitae."

(English meaning: "Blessed is he who suffers temptation. Since he, with approval, shall receive the crown of life"- Lilium)

Gently carrying the baby on his shoulder, with quiet steps, he tenderly laid the now sleeping baby in his crib. "Oh little, Quilish… What hell you have to pay for that name. It's worth it. I promise." He gently ran his hand along the babies head.

* * *

The sky was over casted darkly and the storm raged on, Nate came through the door, "Home. Hungry." Nate caught Sayu in a hug as she tackle hugged him. "So, I saw something rather curious on the way here."

Sayu blinked a couple times and Beyond set the table with an apathetic expression. "What was it?"

"The Australians."

Sitting at the table, Light glanced up from his newspaper and shifted his nephew in his arm to better support him. "…And they wanted what?"

Nate shrugged, "Not sure. Quite a few of them to just be hanging around and in militant formations."

Beyond handed Light a warmed bottle and returned to the kitchen without saying anything to anyone. Matt watched him from the corner of his eye from the sitting room where he played his games. Nate leaned over and made a goofy face at Quilish causing him to cackle and shoot formula from his nose. "Wow. Six months already. I hate cases." Light gave him an irritated stare and used his napkin to wipe the babies face before popping the bottle back in his mouth.

"Speaking of." Light said an a borderline growl.

"Solved. This new Kira was nothing but a murderer killing people. No notebook located."

A loud heavy knock was heard from the door startling Sayu into squeaking, "Ah- I'll get it!" She ran up to the door and rested her hand on the handle. She leaned up to peek through the hole… "Nate…?"

Nate walked up to the door and flung it open causing a huge gust of wind and rain to rush in. "Door! Baby! What the hell is wrong with you!" Light cried from the other end of the room.

Nate stood next to Sayu pulling her close. A man not looking up, wore an Australian army dress uniform, covered with ribbons and medals, said in a low voice, "Is Beyond Birthday currently at this residence?"

Beyond rounded the corner and dropped his glass and stared at the man in uniform. "No! No! You can't be here!" He ran forward and grabbed the man by the uniform and began to pummel his chest, "Don't you dare tell me that he's gone!" Each punch he threw visibly became weaker as he slumped into the arms of the man and started to quietly cry. The rest of the room looked away with solemn faces.

"I promised." The man's voice said coolly. "This time… I kept it. What did I tell you about crying?"

Beyond's eyes opened quickly at the feel of the rain as he looked at the name tag, "Reaper". His eyes shot up and grabbed the hat off the man to reveal messy golden locks and piercing blue eyes. "You asshole! I thought you were dead!"

Caspian narrowed his eyes in irritation, "And, I didn't recognize Sayu and Near! Whose the asshole now?! I was just being respectful!"

Mello came down the stairs rubbing his eyes, "What the fuck?!"

Light stood up, "Watch your fucking mouths!" He glared at everyone and left the room with the baby. L chuckled from the top of the stairs.

Everyone blinked and Nate chuckled, "Well. At least he cares…"

Caspian looked at Beyond, "I owe you an apology. And, a much better proposal." Beyond stared at him confused. In the rain Caspian got down on one knee and held a ring up. "I love you. I'm sorry it took me this long to come home. I wanted to wait for a nicer day to ask, but traditional was never our thing." Beyond bit his lip and tried to hide the fact that he was crying again. "Will you marry me?"

"Are you stupid?! Of course!" Beyond threw his arms around Caspian and kissed him as the rain drowned out the rest of the world around them.


End file.
